


Putting the Hard in Hard Time

by banANNUmon



Category: Persona 4
Genre: AU, Bottom Yu, M/M, Oral, blowjob, maybe a little ooc? idfk, noncon/dubcon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 08:18:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8005405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banANNUmon/pseuds/banANNUmon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adachi is known as the 'model prisoner', and Yu is a fresh new prison inmate assigned to be his roommate.  Though he's not pleased about the situation, Adachi decides to make the best out of an annoying situation... and Yu isn't too sure he wants to participate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Putting the Hard in Hard Time

**Author's Note:**

> Aahhh, sorry to anyone waiting on the other story I'm writing to update! I needed smut, so this happened. So anyways, I hope you all enjoy. This is actually the first time I'm posting anything truly smutty, so be gentle with me //////
> 
> More chapters to come soon!

**Chapter One**

A model prisoner. Tch. If only they really knew. The guards really had no idea at all what happened when they weren’t looking, and anyone outside of the prison was even more clueless. Always going on about how little violence the prison had, bragging about how well-behaved all of the inmates were with each other, as well as towards the new arrivals…

_If only they really knew what was going on behind the scenes._

“Really, what a bunch of idiots. Do they really think that they’re the ones that keep this whole place in check? What a load of crap,” Adachi said, keeping his eye on a prisoner transport bus that had been waiting to enter the gates for a good ten minutes. “Hmm? What’s this? A whole bus for just one little newbie? What a lucky little shit. I wonder how much trouble this one will try to give me before I break him down to nothing. I hope he’s at least more fun that the last idiot who tried to take over.”

What in the world was taking that damn bus so long anyways? Usually the bus driver made it a point to pass the initial checkpoint as quickly as he could. He wasn’t really known to be a patient guy when it came down to it. Perhaps it had something to do with the fact that there was only one guy on the bus with him. Often times, people would get rowdy while he drove when there was a good handful of prisoners on the bus, so maybe this new arrival wasn’t giving him any trouble.

It was frustrating though, since Adachi couldn’t get a good enough angle from his cell to see exactly who it was that was sitting in the bus. It only pissed him off more that he was actually having to press his face so roughly against the bars. If only the idiot next door hadn’t gotten his binoculars confiscated.

Another five minutes passed when the bus FINALLY passed the checkpoint, driving past his room as it normally did. Oh? The new kid looked so young. Almost too young to be sent to a federal prison. Surely this one had to be full of all sorts of sass, and backtalk. Things certainly had the potential to get very, VERY interesting once the guards handed the kid off to him. A sly grin spread across the ex-cop’s face as he imagined all the fun scenarios that ran through his head.

“You better make this worth my while, newbie. Don’t disappoint me,” Adachi said, grinning wildly as his fingers laced firmly around the bars he was staring through. “Otherwise I’ll just have to make it fun for myself, and you may not enjoy that too much.”

* * *

Dull, grey eyes stared straight ahead, not staring at anything in particular. Just why was he even here in the first place? He’d done nothing wrong. Well… he HAD done something wrong. Killing a person didn’t exactly bode well with people of higher authority. But he’d done it for a just cause, and he could tell that even the judge had a difficult time sentencing him to thirty years for a crime anyone in their right mind would’ve been willing to commit.

Yu had always been the type of person to keep as many people as happy as possible, and when it came to his friends, he would do anything to make sure nothing, or no one hurt them. If they were unhappy over something, he’d go out of his way just for them, no matter the cost, just so he could see them smiling again. The boy looked down at his cuffed hands.

...His friends…

He would likely never see them again if they didn’t come down to visit him like they’d said they would. Honestly though, he didn’t blame them if they didn’t keep their word. Prisons were a pretty terrifying place to just up and go to to visit one guy. You never knew just what kinds of weirdos you’d run into, even if you were going to visit someone specifically. Yu had heard a few horror stories from his uncle Dojima about how prisoners had occasionally tried to take visitors they didn’t know hostage.

Dojima…

At least he’d get to see him a couple of times before he lost interest in going. His uncle had pulled so many strings to make sure that he went to the safest prison for someone his age, and Yu was truly thankful for that. Had he been sent off to a prison with a less than desireable rep, he wasn’t sure he’d have been able to last very long. 

The teen let out a weary sigh, and took to staring out the window of the bus. It was just about time for him to get off anyways, so he may as well check out where he was going to be staying for the next thirty years All in all, it didn’t look too bad for a prison. It actually appeared to be pretty well maintained. Maybe the inmates were assigned certain chores, or tasks to help keep the establishment looking as good as new.

“Ya’ ready, Yu?” the bus driver’s voice spoke up, startling Yu from his thoughts. This guy had been unusually friendly with him the entire ride over to their destination for being a complete stranger. It wasn’t unwelcome of course, seeing how the friendliness was a little comforting, but Yu really hadn’t been paying him much mind. “Don’t worry too much.” Did he look worried? “I’ve heard some pretty amazing things about this place. Well, maybe not AMAZING, but for a prison, this place seems to be pretty easy going.”

Yeah, because HE was the one that was going to be staying there for for the next thirty years. Of course, Yu kept his thoughts to himself and just nodded in the driver’s direction, still staring out the bus window. The vehicle eventually came to a slow stop, the brakes screeching loudly as it did. Yu could already hear the disturbingly excited shouts and cheers from the inmates. They were so loud already, and it made the boy nervous enough to sink lower into his sweat, an uncomfortable feeling settling at the pit of his stomach.

“All right, we’re here!” The driver got up from his seat and walked to the back where Yu was sitting, offering a hand out to him to help him up. Ah, that’s right. He’d almost forgotten that the cuffs on his wrists were attached to the cuffs around his ankles. A small ‘thank you’ passed his lips as he stood up. “Hey, it’s no problem. From what I’ve heard, those things can be hell to walk in. Well, let’s get you goin’. The warden’s lookin’ forward to meetin’ ya.”

Looking forward to it, huh? Yu wasn’t entirely sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Just what kind of person was the warden anyways? For being able to keep most of the prison in check, he had to be some sort of hardass no one wanted to mess with.

Here was to hoping his roommate wasn’t the same way, or was at least easy enough to satisfy without having to do anything too questionable.

* * *

“Ehh?? I thought we agreed that I wouldn’t get roommates anymore, old man.” As interested as Adachi had been in the newcomer, he was none too pleased with the sudden turn of events. He hadn’t been arranged to have a roommate since he’d first arrived himself, and Adachi had made sure to make quick work of that mishap. “We made a deal, don’t you remember? I keep the other inmates in line, and I keep my pretty little cell to myself.”

“I know, I know. I haven’t forgotten about our arrangement, Adachi. But I’m afraid we have absolutely no room for him anywhere else. We’re filled to the brim right now since people are always requesting to come here, and until someone transfers out, or gets released, this is just going to have to be how things go for a while. From what I’ve learned, he pretty much keeps to himself anyways, so you shouldn’t have to worry about him.”

Adachi’s tongue clicked loudly, an agitated look settling on his face as he crossed his arms before staring over at Yu, sizing him up to see just how much of a problem he would be. At first glance, he seemed like your average, fresh-faced teenager, just out of high school. Upon closer inspection though, there was something about his silence, and almost blank expression that just pissed Adachi off. It seemed that face didn’t know just who he was looking at. He’d be sure to change that look once the warden was off on his merry little way.

“Fine. But as soon as an extra area pops up for him, you make sure to hustle and get him there. I’m too old to be babysitting kids anymore,” Adachi said, stilling staring down at his new grey-haired roomie.

Yu looked back up at Adachi, keeping any words that came to mind to himself. A ‘model prisoner’ was what the warden had called this guy? When he’d first heard that, Yu was fairly relieved to know that he’d be staying with someone who wouldn’t cause him too much trouble during his first year of prison… but the conversation he’d just heard, and the looks he was getting from the so called Adachi weren’t exactly comforting to say the least. Not to mention, the moment Adachi had heard that he was getting Yu as a roommate, he’d seemed to be pretty livid about it.

“Fine, fine. Just make sure you give Yu a proper tour tomorrow when you get the chance so he can get familiar with his new home for the next couple of years,” the warden said, patting Yu firmly on the back to inch him further into his new cell. “All right, I’ll be leaving you two for the time being. You’ve got another hour til lights out, so don’t take too long unpacking your belongings, okay Mr. Narukami?”

All Yu did in response was nod quietly before bringing his eyes down to the ground while the warden walked out, closing the door to their cell behind him, feeling a bit nervous to be left alone so soon with his inmate. It didn’t feel like much time had passed at all since he’d gotten off of that unairconditioned bus. His meeting with the warden was a brief one, mostly just a standard type of welcome, and quick explanation of the rules that needed to be followed in his prison. Then there was the rather intrusive cavity check, which flew by since his mind was elsewhere the entire time until it was done with. After that was pretty much a blur. He was certain that other people had talked to him, but he just couldn’t remember any name, faces, or what any of them had said to him. Was this really reality, or was it just a crazy dream he couldn’t wake up from?

“Hey, kid. Are you even listening?” Adachi’s voice spoke up, making the boy look up from the strange stain he’d been looking at on the ground. Shit, he’d been talking to him, and Yu hadn't even bothered to notice. “Look, I get that today has been long, and a bit strange for you, but you gotta face the facts: you’re a criminal, and now you’re here to make up for it. And I’ll be here to make sure that you learn that little lesson or whatever it is that you’re supposed to learn by the time you’re supposed to leave.”

Yu blinked silently in response, confused by what a line like that was supposed to mean. And… was he smiling at him? Man, the way he could change his expressions so quickly was rather intimidating. Yu was fairly sure that this Adachi guy wasn’t in the mood to put up with him, but if he was going to be as accepting as this, then maybe things wouldn’t be so--

“Hey brat. Listen to me when I’m talking to you.” Again, within the time span of only a few seconds, Yu’s mind had wandered elsewhere, thinking about his situation without actually being there to pay attention. This time though, Adachi wasn’t so lenient about the slipup, and had impatiently grabbed Yu’s jaw in one hand, and forced the boy to look up at him before speaking again. “You’re really starting to piss me off ignoring me like that. I SAID what are you here for? You don’t even look like you’d start an itsy bitsy fire. What was it then, hm? You steal the wrong person’s purse? Or did you accidentally walk in somewhere you didn’t belong, huh? Eh… you shouldn’t be here very long if that’s the case.”

Oh. So that was all he wanted to know.

“Come on, brat, speak up.” Adachi said, pulling the slightly taller male even closer to him. “Oh, maybe you fucked some underaged girl with some overprotective father. You’re good looking enough to get just about any girl you want. Anything more than that though and I may not--”

“I killed someone,” Yu finally spoke up, stopping Adachi dead in his tracks. Well, that was certainly a surprise. Adachi hadn’t been expecting murder of all things out of Yu. “Someone died… because of me.”

After that had been said, there was a long silence that followed. Adachi still had a tight grip on his face, and Yu didn’t dare to try and change that, not with an expression like THAT one on the older man’s face. It wasn’t intimidating per say, but there was something about it that made Yu uneasy. For the most part, it had been pretty easy to read Adachi’s face--though Yu had only known the man for a couple of minutes. There’d be no way Yu could have him figured out so easily.

This time, Yu made sure to pay attention as much as he could. The way Adachi was looking at him… it would probably be a bad idea to not pay attention to him the moment his attention was desired. There was no way to tell what would happen if he’d gotten more pissed off than Yu had already made him.

The silence only lasted a few more seconds however, before Yu felt his face get released, and then heard a loud laugh echo throughout the tiny cell. Honestly, Yu didn’t know how to react to this. It wasn’t really a funny kind of answer, nor had anything particularly humorous happened anywhere around him. So why in the world had Adachi reacted that way?

“Oh… oh God… You’re hilarious. Getting so serious about something over half the guys in this place have done already! Heh, heh… Ah, I haven’t been so tickled in a while,” Adachi said, only somewhat clearing the confusion in the air. “Heh… oh man that’s great. Too funny. Usually everyone here just doesn’t answer, and say they did something else, or just flat out brag about it. But you. You’re a hoot!”

“Then what did you do to get in he--”

Yu’s question was harshly cut off before he could finish, a surprisingly strong hand reaching for his neck, and easily lifting him up enough that his feet were dangling just barely off of the ground. Great. Another sudden mood shift, and the current one seemed to be the most dangerous one of them all so far. A hostile look had settled onto Adachi’s face. No grin, nor hint of amusement that had been there only moments prior. All that was left was just an intimidating glare that struck Yu all the way down to the bone.

“Look kid. I’m only going to say this once, and if you’re not listening, then tough shit. I may be the ‘model prisoner’ that shitty warden loves to brag about in his free time to try to prove he does a better job running a prison, but even though he’s got the badge, and that silly little name tag that tells everyone he owns this place, it’s ME who keeps everything in check here. You will not ask me ANYTHING, you will not speak to me unless I give you the okay… and since you will be staying here with me for a little bit, you won’t be allowed to eat, sleep, sit, or whack one off unless I tell you to. Do you understand me??” Adachi snapped, maintaining a strong hold on the teen’s neck. Yu squirmed around in in his grip, and Adachi just loved that look of the helplessness on the boy’s face. “I SAID… do you fucking understand me you piece of garbage?”

Although it was difficult to do, Yu nodded his head up and down, his hands instinctively trying to pry the other’s fingers from around his neck. At feeling the boy’s nails clawing at his arm, Adachi let out a low, agitated snarl as he forced Yu down to the ground until he was kneeling… and fancy that.

He was the perfect height.

“I’m glad we could come to an understanding,” Adachi cooed, at long last releasing his hold on the boy’s throat. “Now that we understand each other, you do know that you will do whatever I say without ANY sort of question, right?” It took a moment, but Yu nodded silently in reply. “Good. Now that THAT’S taken care of, I’m pretty tired of listening to you talk, and I’m in pretty desperate need of a pick-me-up. I think we can all agree that we need to find that lovely mouth of yours something to do to keep it busy, and quiet…”

Still recovering from his lost breath, Yu was having a hard time putting two, and two together from what Adachi was trying to get at… that was, until the boy heard a very peculiar noise. Grey eyes darted up, wide from surprise when he saw Adachi shamelessly unzipping his pants, and his own half-hard cock out, pointing it in Yu’s direction. Yu froze up the very instant he realized exactly the sort of situation he was in. Was this guy getting off to something that he didn’t catch earlier?

“Well don’t just sit there like some stupid animal in headlights, or whatever the phrase is. I’m sure you know what to do at this point.” A grin had spread across Adachi’s face once more, sending a shiver down the boy’s spine. “Unless you’d rather I show you just what you need to do, and in this case, I wouldn’t mind doing so just this once.

Before Yu could so much as utter a word of opinion out, Adachi reached his free hand forward and forced his thumb roughly into Yu’s mouth, prying it open with ease. The man’s thumb curiously poked, and prodded around, pressing down hard onto Yu’s tongue for a few seconds as if examining the boy’ mouth without actually looking into it before he used it, along with his index finger to open the younger’s mouth as far as he could.

“You fucking bite, and I’ll personally pry each and every one of those gorgeous teeth out one by one with a pair of rusty pliers.” That said, Adachi wasted no time in shoving his dick into Yu’s mouth, making the boy squirm as he tried to pull away. Adachi simply reached over to grab a large handful of that soft, silver hair atop Yu’s head and pull him even closer, sliding the boy’s mouth past the halfway point on his shaft. “Ah, ah, ah~ Good boys should do as they’re told, otherwise they’re going to have to sleep standing up for the night. Now, let me feel the back of your throat. I wanna see just how much of me I can fit in there.”

And just as he’d said that, Adachi mercilessly pushed his dick as far as he could into Yu’s mouth, resulting in the older man biting down pleasureably at his own lip. Yu on the other hand was struggling to take in what he was being given to him so unexpectedly, and forced back a gag. As if he knew how much Yu was struggling to handle the whole situation, the man let out a sadistic laugh before pulling out from the boy’s mouth, and yanking at his hair to force the younger to look up at him.

“What, this your first time being on the other end of a blowjob? Heh, well don’t you worry… that virgin mouth of yours feels pretty fucking amazing even if you don’t know what you’re doing,” Adachi said, a mocking tone in his words. Yu forced out a desperate cough, earning him a laugh in response from the man standing above him. “D’aww, the poor thing. Don’t you think you’re done though. Once you start something here, you are expected to finish… now open wide and let me help finish what’s been started.”

At first, Yu contemplated not listening to him, and not allowing the other man to continue his unwanted advances. What was the worst he could do to him anyways? If he tried anything that left a lasting mark, everyone would know immediately who had caused it. Supposedly that sort of behavior wasn’t very tolerated in prisons, especially ones with such ‘outstanding remarks’ about them.

But… the relationship Adachi had with the warden was a tad strange. There was a good chance that Adachi had more freedom to do as he pleased. Perhaps in exchange for keeping the prisoners in line, there would be an occasional blind eye turned in Adachi’s direction if he chose to do something that would otherwise to be known as ‘against the rules and regulations’, which the warden made very sure to go over each and every one of them with Yu, and insisted that he NEEDED to live his new life by, lest there be consequences.

So with that thought in mind, Yu obeyed the order and opened his mouth for Adachi. An almost gentle ‘good boy’ was heard as the hand Adachi was using to hold onto the boy’s hair loosened to mockingly pet him. After that little bit, Adachi slid himself back into Yu’s mouth, groaning contently as he felt every last bit of the boy’s mouth close around him. The kid may not have known exactly what he was doing when it came to giving someone a blowjob, but by God that mouth of his was intoxicating.

 _'Fuck. He doesn’t even need to move at all. I’d be all right with just facefucking him all on my own,'_ Adachi thought to himself, seriously debating just forcing the kid to hold still, and then ramming into him until he finished. The man bit his lip, torn between a nicely paced, but fairly sloppy blowjob, or a fast fuck that Yu likely wouldn’t be able to handle very well. _'Heh… why the hell not? If he can’t handle it, oh well.'_

Without so much as a warning, Adachi latched both of his hands firmly onto Yu’s hair and pulled him forward enough that the man felt the tip of his cock reach the back of Yu’s throat without a problem. Surprised by the sudden, jerking action, Yu tried pulling himself back, his hands finding Adachi’s legs and pushing himself away… but it was unsuccessful. Adachi had too firm of a handle on his hair, and didn’t seem like he was willing to let go.

“Just stay still, and this’ll be over before you know it.”

Those were the last words Yu had heard before he felt Adachi pull back just a bit before he slammed his way back into the boy’s mouth, relentlessly repeating the process over, and over again. Adachi could’ve sworn he’d heard a small whimper, but it was lost in the slick, lewd noises of skin, and saliva slopping messily together. The kid seemed to be doing all right otherwise, so the older man let the thought slip his mind. No need to ruin a perfectly good blowjob worrying about the some inexperienced kid.

He could feel Yu pushing his hands at his legs, trying to get away, but Adachi didn’t grant him that freedom. Instead, his grip on the other’s hair only tightened as he felt himself nearing his climax. It’d just be a little longer, so the kid could stick it out for a few more seconds.

“Hey no… Patience… is a virtue… you know,” Adachi said between breaths. “I’ll let you do… what you want… after this is… shiiit…”

Whatever he’d wanted to say became lost in a translation of grunts and groans, and Adachi’s mind was too far gone, too enveloped in the most blissful feeling he’d ever felt to care. REalizing that it was only a matter of seconds before Adachi was done with him, Yu struggled all the more, not exactly looking forward to another man’s cum in his mouth. Adachi was going to have none of that though, and had seemed to have had enough of Yu’s frantic squirming.

“Stay STILL… you little shit,” the man growled, sending a swift kick square to the center of Yu’s stomach. That seemed to do the trick, making the teen whimper painfully, but otherwise remain still as Adachi had commanded. “F...Fuck…”

Almost as soon as Adachi had dealt the blow, a white fog of pleasure clouded his vision, and he shoved himself completely into the boy’s mouth. A split second later, Yu felt the warmth of the other man’s seed slide uncomfortably down his throat before the man pulled out, a look of satisfaction on his face. Yu sputtered, and coughed the very moment he was able to, and wished that there was more to spit out…

Looking up at Adachi however, Yu was thrown for a loop when the post-orgasm expression on the other’s face seemed to be so gentle. So even Adachi could produce a look like that, and genuinely mean it. When Adachi opened his eyes though, and caught Yu staring at him, the expression instantly dissolved as if it had never been there, and Yu immediately looked elsewhere to avoid any backlash for looking at him for too long.

And because he wasn’t looking, Yu nearly jumped out of his skin when he when he felt a hand suddenly on his face once again. The hand wasn’t as gentle as that expression he’d seen earlier, and he soon found himself looking back up at Adachi, his chin being held firmly in place by the fingers holding it.

“I must say, I wasn’t expecting that to feel so good. Or for you to finish up every last… oh? What’s this?” Adachi suddenly stopped, his thumb wiping over the side of Yu’s mouth, a pearly drop of liquid onto it, and Adachi made a point to show it to Yu. “There’s a little bit you missed. Now open up. You can’t just leave a free meal unfinished like that.”

Yu stiffened when he realized Adachi was going to make him finish off the only bit of cum he was able to spit out. He’d already pleasured him against his will… was it really necessary for this to happen? The boy turned his head away, and almost immediately regretted it. There was a low growl that was heard right before Yu felt his jaw suddenly grabbed, allowing Adachi to force him to look back at him once again.

“I’m pretty damn sure you heard me that time… You may be a little hard of hearing, but I believe you deliberately disobeyed me that time. Let me emphasize this for you so you don’t forget. You have no choice but to behave when I give you an order. Don’t test me again, because I will not repeat myself for you. Are we clear?” All Yu could do at that point was nod, eyes wide as he trembled under the other’s grip. “Good boy. Now open your fucking mouth before things get ugly for you.”

Obediently, Yu complied to the harsh demand, opening his mouth and preparing himself for what was coming. A crooked smile curled its way onto Adachi’s face when that beautiful mouth opened for him, and he found himself almost savoring the moment. Had he known his new inmate would be so delectable…

“That’s it… lick it off, and make sure you swallow it this time. I won’t have you being impolite after I worked so hard to make that meal for you,” Adachi said in a teasing tone, hovering his thumb above Yu’s tongue in his mouth. “Go on. Finish up before it gets cold.”

Yu hesitated, but didn’t keep Adachi waiting for very long. He’d already tested the man far more than he should have for the day, and he was positive if he’d done so anymore, there would be some serious consequences. So Yu finally raised his tongue, licking the bitter tasting substance off of Adachi’s thumb, hoping to swallow and be done with it already.

But of course, Adachi had to prolong things. It would be as fun for him otherwise.

His fingers cleaned of his own cum, Adachi used them to grab onto Yu’s tongue and pulled it out, feigning curiosity as he examined what Yu had just removed from his thumb. Honestly, he already felt himself getting worked up again at the mere sight of what was in front of him, but he needed to compose himself. After all, it was almost lights out, and if the guards sent to stand in front of his cell heard anything from him suspicious enough to grab their attention, and if the warden caught wind of that, Adachi would never hear the end of it. He couldn’t stand the guy at all, much less his annoying droning he did when someone was in trouble… He’d just have to enjoy the view quietly for the time being.

Growing impatient from just being stared at like a piece of meat, Yu let out a nervous sounding groan, not entirely sure if any noises would be tolerated from him since Adachi had been so adamant about severe punishment if he went out of line again. Though he’d expected at least a smack at the side of his head, the noise appeared to result in a surprisingly positive effect--or at least positive in terms that his captor didn’t just hit him for intentionally making a noise. Adachi had actually grinned as a result of his impatience, and he finally let his tongue go.

“My, my. So eager to finish up, hm? Well by all means, go ahead and swallow what you’ve got left. I won’t stop you,” he said, almost gently. That FINALLY said, Yu quickly swallowed what was in his mouth, just wanting to get that awful slimy feeling off of his tongue. “Such a good boy.”

Just feeling he was being mocked again, Yu was about to get up from the ground and sneak off to the unclaimed bed in the cell, but a soft pat on the head stopped him. Grey eyes darted up to black, confused by the affectionate action, but too afraid to actually question it. Was Adachi still just mocking him, rewarding him like he would a common house pet, or was he… truly praising him? Yu found himself relaxing under the other's touch for the first time at the thought that Adachi had cared enough to praise him.

Adachi smirked to himself at the new bit of information he’d received. So Yu responded well to positive attention. It even looked like it gave him a bit of hope, given his situation. Oh… this kid was going to be a fun little toy to play with while he had the opportunity to play with him as freely as he wanted.

“Mmh… by the way…” Adachi spoke up, taking note that Yu was paying particularly close attention for once. “I almost forgot to welcome you to your new home.” He leaned over, pressing his lips right against Yu’s ear before speaking again. “I do hope you’ll enjoy your stay. I’ll be sure to take VERY good care of you, Yu Narukami.”

The words alone sent a shiver down the boy’s body, the hairs on the back of his neck bristling up uncomfortably. And the way he’d said it… the way his breath had tickled against his ear as he spoke… Yu was certain that those words had absolutely no intention of being comforting.

And the sickening smile that had settled onto Adachi’s face didn’t help him feel any better.

**Author's Note:**

> > v o Don't forget to leave a nice little comment. I REALLY enjoy getting to read over them ♥ They make my day like nothing else.
> 
> See you all next chapter if you decide to stick around!


End file.
